


[vid] On My Way

by alwaystheocean



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "You know what they say about the young."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	[vid] On My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/gifts).



**Music:** Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root  
**Content notes:** Spoilers: contains puppies.  
**Notes:** It's puppies.  
**Spoilers:** ...I mean, I don't know if you're unfamiliar with the plot of One Hundred and One Dalmatians...?  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?3arjved89qusv5s) | 89MB


End file.
